


I Love You

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Lance tells Keith he loves him for the first time





	I Love You

Lance sat on the counter and watched Keith as Keith cooked breakfast for them, humming softly. Lance knew Keith had a lovely singing voice but didn't like to sing in front of people, not even him, though Lance tried to convince him to. Lance discovered that interesting fact about Keith one day when he returned home early from class. He remembered Keith had been embarrassed at being caught which Lance didn't understand because he sounded good. So good that he could make it as a professional singer if he had wanted to pursue singing as a career, but he had told Lance he was uncomfortable in the spotlight. Keith. Lance couldn't imagine what his life would be without him, though he would never had met him if it hadn't been for Hunk. When Hunk had to back out on living in an apartment with Lance at the last minute, Lance had put up flyers around campus looking for a roommate. One semester of living in the dorms was enough to put Lance off from living in them again. Keith had responded to his flyer and Lance had accepted because he was desperate. Things had been awkward for them at first and they both kept their distance from one another, but over time, they had developed a friendship, and later a romantic relationship. Lance was grateful to have Keith in his life because he had turned out to be an incredible roommate, friend, and boyfriend. They had their moments, but Lance loved Keith. Lance's eyes widened at that realization. Love. He had thought he loved others through the years, but how he felt about them was nothing to how he felt about Keith now. 

"Babe it's ready," Keith said as he turned to look at his boyfriend whose mouth was open. "What is with that look on your face?"

"I love you Keith," Lance responded softly, so softly Keith wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. The egg that he was transferring from pan to plate by the spatula in his hand ended up on the floor from the shock of hearing Lance speak those words. 

"What," Keith said, looking up from the egg on the floor to his boyfriend, walking towards him.

Lance's face slowly turned red. "I said, I love you." 

Keith smiled as he stood in front of Lance locking eyes with him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lance said, forcing himself to keep eye contact with his boyfriend. "I do. I love everything about you...even your stupid mullet."

Keith laughed and kissed Lance softly. "I love you too Lance."


End file.
